


Playtime

by Shadowmun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost smut, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29751804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmun/pseuds/Shadowmun
Summary: A slow saturday morning in the Gryffindor dorms.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 9





	Playtime

**Author's Note:**

> Just a character study, nothing major... Not even real smut, just a hint.... mostly fluff. I needed a little fluff in my life, feel free to take some too.
> 
> Edit: as usual, no beta, no native, no need to hold back your opinion.

We sit side by side on his bed, while Peter is endlessly going on about the latest Quidditch news. Even James is bored by now, which should have been a feat, but isn't since he is more interested in Evans than in that and spends our lazy saturday mornings in the dorm daydreaming about what to do with her later.

Later... That word is on my mind too. Later, when they are gone, later, when we are alone. Later, when the slight smirk in the corner of Sirius' mouth will be a full-blown mischievous grin, just before he, again, informs me, he intends to “try something new”.

He always feigns sheepish innocence. He always blows the cover with the glint in his eyes. It's already there, that glint, as he glances over to check, if James and Peter are thoroughly distracted.

Then, contended, he takes my hand, grinning lop-sidedly, kissing the knuckles, one after the other, carefully concealing his gestures from the others' sight with his body. Suddenly, after another glance and under the constant chatter of Peter about the setup of the Chudley Cannons, he turns it around, digging his tongue into the palm. His head dips lower, as obscuring his doings gets continuously harder. Pushing his face into my hand, tonguing the creases between my fingers and wetting them as I know he later intends to do with other parts of my anatomy, makes it difficult to keep it silent, when all I want to do is moan and whimper.

Each time, his head comes back up, his eyes meeting mine, he looks more smug, meanwhile I certainly look more flustered. I jerk my hand away with an almost violent tug, then lean over, urgently whispering into his ear: “Do you want to get caught?”

Snorting, James stands up, throwing us a dirty look. “You couldn't be more obvious, if you were making out.” He rolls his eyes and leaves, Peter in tow. And Sirius... grins, not abashed in the least. “Finally. They are really slow to catch the hint, aren't they?”

I stare at my still wet hand, as he glides behind me, pawing my front and ignoring the rising blush.


End file.
